


I Hate Everyone And Nobody Can Help

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [4]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Captivity, Choking, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Cumdump, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Duct Tape, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Felching, Filthy, Finger Sucking, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Silly, Fucked Up, Genital Torture, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Gross, Intense, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mind Games, Mindbreak, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, Smegma, Song Lyrics, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Wall Sex, Watersports, What Have I Done, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Deck stacked against meMy heart filled with emptinessI like it when it's getting worseI like it when it's getting worseIn which Bunk Bed Junction loses against Tatiana and gets turned into public cumdumps. Brutal stuff ahead you have been warned.For Anon.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Kudos: 19





	1. Dead Rat In My Mousetrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayday and Zuke wake up in a filthy room, and learn that they're about to go through hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an anon on the-site-nobody-seems-or-wants-to-admit-using, I saw somebody say the following:
> 
> _Bad End scenario where Mayday and Zuke are punished by being raped and used as glory holes by NSR's fans._
> 
> I just had to fucking write it. Read the goddamn tags because this is a BAD ENDING fic, there will be BAD things in it.

Mayday had no idea where she was, or why her head hurt so much. Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembers is getting thrashed by Tatiana, screaming as Zuke went down… She tried to make sense of everything…

...When a massive hand slapped her square in the face. She was left reeling as she cried out in pain, too stunned to even process what was happening as she was roughly grabbed and tilted up to a familiar face.

Tatiana.

“You little pests… Are you proud of yourselves? Of the damage you’ve done to our city?” she growled, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises on May’s cheeks. May only responded by spitting at her, her glob landing right in Tatiana’s eye. She only snorted. “There’s a reason I never wanted to associate with your types after everything went to shit… You just don’t understand order…” she muttered, before she let go of May’s face.

May was suddenly able to focus: She was trapped in a wall. Her head was sticking out of a wall, and from what she could feel, her ass and entire crotch was hanging out of the other end of the wall, along with her feet and her hands.

“W… W-What the fuck…?” May uttered, before she gasped. She saw Zuke in a similar, if not identical predicament to her. He was right next to her, and when she felt around… “I-I got you, Zuke… Oh, fuck… W-What is wrong with you?!” May shrieked as she gripped onto Zuke’s hand.

“Let’s say that you DID manage to become megastars all the way back at your audition. After getting your own district and preforming a few shows, you would have inevitably fallen into some shady deals and seedy contracts. You would be forced to do much, much worse than you’re going to be doing now. Think of this as a favor, if anything.” Tatiana coldly said.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” May continued to yell, before whimpering as she got hit again. “W-Why…” she muttered.

“You caused property damage of the highest degree, you caused massive power outages, you injured my artists, broke their instruments… And you’re REALLY asking why? You’re amounting to terrorists at this rate, causing harm to the city like that!” Tatiana screamed, making May wince as she gripped onto Zuke’s hand tighter. “At least your friend here knows to keep his mouth shut…” Tatiana said, her tone softening as she went up to him and grabbed his face instead.

“L-Leave him alone…!” Mayday tried to yell, but ended up stuttering when she saw Tatiana stick her finger in his mouth. Instead of Zuke biting it… He sucked, licked. A massive green flush was covering his face, and he gripped Mayday tighter as Tatiana’s finger filled his entire mouth, making him gag. “Pervert… P-Please stop…” May said, the bite in her voice slowly fading as she realized just how utterly helpless she was, and just how badly they fucked up.

Tatiana then shoved her spit covered finger in May’s mouth. May froze up in rage, wanting so badly to bite down on her… But she knew not to. She instead completely focused on the taste of Zuke’s spit. She wondered if she’d be able to kiss him again… At least she could hold his hand and taste him secondhand…

“Now, here’s how it’s gonna work… You’re in a room that’s only accessible by VIP fans. People who pay LOTS of money to have a warm, wet hole to fuck. You’re gonna be dealing with some gross, gross things, and you’re just gonna deal with it. This is your punishment.” Tatiana explained coldly. “You will be taken out each night, and will be able to rest, eat, stretch out. We don’t want you suffering health problems, because that would be wasteful…” she continued. The way she talked about them like they were just animals or something… May and Zuke both held on tight to each other’s hand. This bitch was crazy!

Mayday zoned out. She didn’t care about whatever she was saying anymore, she got the picture: They were going to be cumdumps for high paying fans who likely wanted to absolutely wreck them. She honestly was just mentally preparing herself for this all.

She just wished that Zuke never got involved. She felt so guilty that he now had to suffer a cruel fate along with her…

A knock on the door to the dingy, dimly lit room. God, this room was filthy and stunk…

“Ah. The first wave must be here. Word must’ve gotten out quickly.” Tatiana said as she unlocked the door. “Have fun, little rockers…” she said.

May could’ve sworn that she heard a hint of sadistic glee in her tone.

\---

The first wave was rough.

May was immediately gagging on a nasty dick. Of course the most disgusting ones would go to her first. May wanted to vomit at the taste, it was as if they hadn’t washed for a full month and were instead using HER to clean their dick. She gagged a few times, but to her credit, she powered through rather well.

She slipped her tongue under their foreskin, and immediately recoiled at the taste of smegma. She once again powered on, though, as the sooner she cleaned them off and made them cum, the sooner she’d get them out of her mouth. And the smell… She was already dry heaving on their dick as they pushed her nose against their disgusting pubes.

They suddenly shoved their dick down her throat all the way, cumming their seed straight into her stomach as she gagged hard. When they pulled out-

“AGH, wh-what the fuck is wrong with you people…?!” May cried as they rubbed their greasy, spit and smeg covered dick all over her face. They smeared it all under her nose, the rancid smell finally getting to her as she puked. Mostly cum, but some chunky substance and bile as well. “Gyuh…”

She hardly had time to rest, though, as another dick was thrust into her mouth. She puked around their dick, and was gagging as her puke got forced back down her throat. She then felt two more dicks suddenly grind up against her face. They were rancid and greasy, covered in god knows what, and almost emitted a steam from them as they covered her face in filth. Smeg and grease got up her nose, and eventually May was forced to snort it, stray pubes tickling her nostrils as she choked and puked up more cum.

“Such a weak stomach on this cunt…” one of the fans said. “Wonder if she’s ever done anal before…?”

“W-Wait, no!” May cried as they went through a door to the other side of the wall, and she felt a pressing against her ass. She flailed around, desperately grasping Zuke’s hand as she had her anal virginity robbed from her. She cried as another dick was thrust deep into her throat and she was fucked up the ass, getting a sharp smack on her ass as her toes curled.

Zuke meanwhile… People took more to embarrassing the calm, collected rocker. A cunt was shoved in his face, and he was forced to lick. He just shut his eyes and groaned as he felt someone on the other side of the wall start to jerk him off, teasing him nice and slow as he tried to hold his orgasm back.

He was done for when he suddenly felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around his dick, vigorously deepthroating him as the cunt in front of him ground on his face, his dreads used as handles. They swallowed his cum effortlessly. He was gasping for air when they finished, his nose, chin, and even cheeks covered in pussy juice, strings of it still connecting them to his face.

“H-Hey, don’t…!” he grunted as he felt the mouth that was at his dick start to lick at his ass. “N-Noooo…” he whined. Everything was starting to feel… Good. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this at all! He gripped onto May’s hand tighter, shivering as he came yet again when they started to jerk him off. The feeling of a long tongue slipping up his ass was starting to make his mind blank.

More cunts appeared in front of him, and he was forced to pleasure them all, his face getting stickier and stickier with each orgasm. And all the while, he felt kisses and licks, gropes and spanks on his dick and ass. He was starting to lose count of how many times he came, and he was starting to run out when-

“AAAGH, what the hell…!” he cried as something jabbed into his ass. He suddenly cried out as he was horny as FUCK all of the sudden. Unbeknownst to him, he was injected with something that made it so that he could produce more cum and stay hard for long periods of time without adverse effects. He would have to suck it up and endure his multiple orgasm hell as he felt his mind slip away more and more.

Meanwhile, May was starting to break. She felt someone place something sticky over her pussy, something that felt like tape. Apparently her pussy was to be reserved for someone. Her ass was fine, though.

“H-Hurts… Please, stooooop…” May said as tears streaked down her filthy cheeks. Her mouth was then forced open.

“Close your mouth and I’ll knock your teeth out, you little whore.” the person in front of her said as they grabbed their dick. May winced and gagged when she felt them piss into her open mouth. The piss, of course, was fucking VILE and stunk as it steamed in her mouth. Everyone else decided to take turns pissing in her mouth, until it was overflowing. “Okay, NOW you can swallow~” they said. May gulped it down.

“Gross… So gross…” May mumbled. Just then, the person who was fucking her ass groped at her taped covered pussy, rubbing her clit furiously through it as they filled her ass with their cum. She came at the same time as them. “Agh, shit!!!” she cried.

“I thought you didn’t like this… Why’d you cum?” the people in front of her said. May felt tears streak down her cheeks all over again.

“I-I don’t like this, this is- This is rape! I-” she said, before she was slapped and her clit was pinched, making her moan out.

“If you’re making sounds like that, you like it. Such fucking whores, you rockers… Bet you lost on purpose, huh?” they harshly said. May was starting to feel her heart shatter as they made her question everything.

They were forcing her to cum… But the fact is, she was still cumming. If she didn’t like this… Wouldn’t her body have prevented her from cumming, no matter how much stimulation she received? She had no idea, she was still inexperienced.

Perhaps she was just a slut. Perhaps they were right, she was just a filthy whore who deserved this. God, she was so fucked up… She started to sob as they got to her head, broke her spirit.

“What are you?”

“A filthy whore!”

“What do you deserve?”

“W-Whatever you say I do!”

They repeated back and forth until they ripped the tape off her pussy, making her scream, before she felt a tongue suddenly lick at her pussy.

“Good whores get rewarded. And you’re a good little whore~” they cooed as they thrust back into her mouth. May suddenly shivered as she came again, and they kept it up until May had swallowed 6 loads and she had cum 11 times. Her brain felt like it was melting as her ass was pounded away.

“I-I’m a good little whore, I’mma gooood little whore~!” May babbled, unable to keep holding Zuke’s hand as she giggled stupidly.

It was for the best, honestly, as Zuke was also a mess. He had cum so many times, and was left a drooling mess as he felt multiple people kiss at his dick, his balls, his ass. He was lost in a world of pleasure as he happily slurped away at the cunt in front of him, looking up at the person with doe eyes as they stroked his cheek. He nuzzled into their touch as he whimpered and came yet again.

May was fucked silly, her ass nice and loose and dripping cum by the end, and her face covered in filth. Smeg, grease, errant pubes, piss, cum, it didn’t matter, it was up her nose, in her eyelashes… She drooled cum out as she giggled away.

Zuke was similarly babbling away as his face was still slick with pussy juice and his dick and ass were covered in lipstick marks and spit. He had a dark green flush on his whole body, everything so sensitive as he shivered and drooled.

Pictures were taken of their ruined faces and asses, and uploaded into the digital ether. Shame their hell was only just beginning.

\---

After 5 more rounds, Zuke and May were taken out of the wall and washed off, before being taken to the tiny room where they would stay. When they saw it, they could feel a pit grow in their collective stomach.

A tiny, dirty window with actual bars, a stained mattress, two gross pillows, a scratchy blanket, and a bucket they would have to share. May hugged on to Zuke, tears streaming down from her eyes as their door was locked and the moonlight filtered in. They huddled close on the mattress.

“...Zuke?” Mayday said after a long while.

“...Yeah?” Zuke responded, turning over to face her. She was sniffling as tears ran down her cheeks.

“I’m… I’m so, so sorry that I- That I got you in this mess in the first place…!” she said, suddenly throwing her arms around Zuke as she sobbed. “It was my fault for being so stupid, f-for being so dumb and… A-And…”

Zuke hugged her as well, rubbing his hand along her back as she eventually calmed down.

“May… It’s alright… It’s alright, okay? I stuck with you. I helped fight everyone. I knew what I was getting into… Don’t EVER call yourself stupid, alright?” he whispered. May blushed and nodded. “Now… Do you… Wanna…” Zuke stuttered, this time him being the shy one.

He always was shy when it came to this. May simply pressed a kiss to his lips and ran her hands through his dreads as he shivered lightly. He was so cute when he was letting her take the lead…

“Zuke… I wanna… I wanna go all the way tonight…” May whispered. “I-I wanna do this with someone I… I don’t want my first time to be with a random jerk while I’m stuck in the wall, y’know…?” May stammered, grinding against Zuke’s dick. They were both naked, having all their clothes confiscated when they arrived here.

Zuke nodded and let May kiss him again. He let her grind against his dick as they made out, until she was ready. His hands found hers as they locked eyes and blushed heavily. May hovered over him and pushed down, further, furtheeeeeeer…

...And then his dick popped inside her. She whimpered as she bled a little, but she eventually moved on her own. Zuke was groaning and rubbing her palms with his thumbs as she rode his dick, so very tight and warm…

“Z-Zuke, oh man…” May moaned, feeling so good as she ground into him. She was so wet, and she was already getting ready to cum. “I-I’m close!” she cried, hugging Zuke instead.

“M-Me too… May!” Zuke cried as he also threw his arms around her, thrusting up to meet her hips in time. The only thing heard in their little cell were the sounds of sex and their breathing as they hurried their pace.

They came in unison, their mouths shoved together and their tongues tangling as they both shivered. May didn’t care that she had his cum dripping out of her pussy, she had a feeling it wouldn’t matter at all.

For now, they slept, tangled in each others arms. Whatever awaited them tomorrow… They always had the night to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come, mostly for my own indulgence.
> 
> Onionship and Eveday ahead//////
> 
> Also "We Hate Everyone" by K.Flay is a fucking banger and helped inspire me big time.


	2. Not Sorry, How's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two extra special VIP guests visit our favorite little rockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be back to the intense shit that this fic is to deliver, but... I just had to take a break for a chapter and indulge myself.
> 
> Onionship and Eveday. Eve, btw, is once again trans with a fat dick. Where she hides it, the world may never know~
> 
> Trans!Eve, lesbians, sappy shit, tickling, human fetish, light piss.

The next day, they were back in the wall. May and Zuke both groaned, finding each other’s hand once more as they saw the next wave of people come in.

More people covered May in filth and fucked her ass until she was an absolute mess. More people made Zuke cum his brains out and cover both ends in lipstick marks. May came many times until she was left babbling nonsense, and Zuke was covered in juices as he panted.

This would repeat day in and day out, and Zuke and May would look forward to getting washed off and forced back into their cell, because at least they had each other.

Then one day, extra special guests came.

“Wh… E-Eve?” Zuke said as he saw her walk in with another person. The leader of 1010, the white robot. Rin was his name, he thinks.

“Oh dear… It really is true, you really are all in here…” Eve sighed. She went up to Zuke, and stroked his cheek. “I wish I could do something, but… Well, Tatiana is REALLY insistent that you serve your time… And she doesn’t take kindly to those who oppose her…” she explained. She then moved back and let Rin walk up to Zuke. “O-Oh, and um… Rin here wants to have a one-on-one with you… I came for M… The pedestrian girl, anyways…” she said, collecting herself as she walked over to May.

“I-I’m sorry, p-please don’t hurt me…!” May squeaked as Eve walked up to her, her heels clicking. She wasn’t prepared for the gentle touch on her cheek. “W-What the…”

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you. From what I hear, you get hurt enough. Just… I won’t be rough, aright?” Eve said as she then pulled her leotard back to reveal… A dick. A rather large one, too.

“H-Holy… Zuke, were you taking this thing…?!” May stuttered, in disbelief that Eve was hiding that thing in her leotard. How the fuck…

“N-No, she always bottomed… Er, sorry, Eve…” Zuke said, immediately blushing when he realized he just let that slip.

“It’s okay, Zuke…” Eve sighed as she then grabbed May’s head. “I’d get this nice and wet if I were you, little pedestrian girl…” Eve said, sounding bored almost.

May looked at the dick in front of her: Massive, throbbing. A bit of sweet smelling cum was dribbling from the tip. And, like the rest of her, it was split white and pink. And it looked… Clean. A rarity ever since she was forced into the wall, for sure. She gulped, and got to work. She licked the head, her tongue swirling around as Eve moaned above her. She felt… Proud that she was making her moan. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she didn’t know why. She let Eve thrust into her mouth, and she would stick her tongue out, licking her balls when she would deepthroat her, her throat bulging as Eve gasped above her.

Meanwhile, Rin was absolutely smitten with Zuke, and was just… Adoring him. He was smiling as he scratched behind his ears, under his chin, ruffled his dreads… He was treating him like a pet, almost.

“Gosh, when we fought… You were so cute, you know… And you were really strong, to take us out of commission for a while! I guess… I guess I fell in love or something, heh. Love at first sight, so dumb and sappy, huh?” he cooed, loving how Zuke reluctantly nuzzled into his touch as he stroked his cheek. “G-Gosh, you’re so cute… Why do you make me feel… Strange things?” he wondered aloud as he then knelt in front of him so that his face was level with him. “Why do I feel… So drawn to you…?” he whispered, before he tilted his chin up and captured his lips in a kiss.

Zuke tensed up, before he suddenly felt himself melt. Something about the way he carried himself, about how he acted, his smile and gaze… Everything about him was like an aphrodisiac to him as his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Vanilla… He tasted like vanilla as he ran his hand through his loose dreads, before pulling back, Zuke left in a daze as he panted.

“Heh… You still there, little rocker~?” Rin teased as Zuke just blushed harder. He then scratched under his chin again… And squealed when Zuke PURRED. “O-Oh Asimov above, you’re so adorable!!!” he cried as he took his other hand and ruffled his hair. “Who’s a good boy?” he cooed, making Zuke make a noise of indignation.

“I-I’m not a pet…!” he whined as he kept on purring. Oh LORD was this not helping his case as Rin only amped things up, scratching behind his ear as he shivered. “O-Oh fuck…!”

“I said, whoooooooooo’s a good boy~?” Rin teased as Zuke’s tongue flopped out when he scratched behind his other one at the same time.

“M-Me…”

“Speak up, cutie~!”

“M-ME, I’M A GOOD BOYYYYYYYYY~!” Zuke cried as he suddenly froze up and shivered. Rin paused, before quickly running to the other room to see what happened. Rin gasped when he saw that he was right: Zuke CAME. From getting petted and called a good boy, no less! He knew that he had an aura that made most people fall victim to his charms, but it seemed that Zuke fell EXTRA hard. “H-Hey, don’t touch meeeeeeee!” Zuke whimpered as Rin suddenly groped at his ass.

Meanwhile, May groaned when Eve came down her throat. Her cum… It didn’t make her want to vomit for once. Eve then went around back to the other room, and May gasped when she felt her push against her pussy. So THAT’S who she was reserved for… She groaned when she pushed into her, and she grabbed Zuke’s hand.

“O-Oh my… They’re holding hands?! That’s so cuuuuuuuuuute!!!” Rin squealed. He then pressed his tongue against Zuke's ass as he lapped away. The way that Zuke shivered and clenched around his tongue… GOD was it hot. He held Zuke’s other hand as he jerked him off and fucked his ass with his tongue, loving his shivers and twitches as his toes curled.

May, meanwhile, was getting fucked. But… She didn’t mind it. She thought that Eve hated her and would be rough, but… She was taking her time. Eve’s hand found her other one, and the way she gently groped her ass was…

“Poor thing… They’re all so rough with you, aren’t they?” she muttered. “If it were up to me, I’d keep you all for myself… I’d never be a jerk… I’d always make sure you feel good…” she said as a hand grew from the floor and started to rub against May’s clit. May clenched around Eve’s dick as she came, and Eve groaned as she filled her womb with her cum. “A-Ah…” she groaned.

Zuke whimpered when he felt a robotic dick press against his ass, clenching hard to keep him out. Rin came around to the other room, and Zuke thought he was going to hit him or something… And was not at all prepared for his gentle touch.

“Hey… You’ve never done it before, have you?” Rin softly asked. Zuke just looked away and blushed. “Do you WANT to do this, or…?” Rin asked. Zuke floundered: He was being given a choice? He had choices now?

“...I-I… I wanna try it… A-As long as your not rough…” Zuke admitted. He really DID want to try it, he was just taken by surprise when Rin pushed against him.

“If you’re sure… Then alright. I won’t be rough, little one…” he cooed, stroking his cheek one last time before he went back. It seemed that Eve was busy cleaning May’s cunt out and licking up her cum. Didn’t explain why she also decided to lick her ass, as well.

Rin pushed his finger into Zuke’s ass, going slow and searching for his prostate. He felt his cheeks glow brighter when he found it and Zuke squirted cum onto the floor. Rin decided to presses kisses to his cute little balls while fingering him, and the way Zuke would clench and unclench his hand, the way his toes would curl… Rin was just so smitten with him.

“Gnnn, I can’t take it any longer…” Rin moaned as he then got back up and started to press against his ass. He eventually popped in, and he held still so that Zuke could adjust to the 10 foot 10 inch tall robot’s dick. He moved ever so slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt the fragile, tiny organic. “Y-You’re so cute…” Rin kept on mumbling over and over again.

Suddenly, Zuke gasped. May turned to him, worried.

“Z-Zuke, are you okay…?” she panted, groaning when she came once more. She never knew that she could feel so good from having her ass licked.

“Y-Yeah, he just touched my- ACK!” Zuke sputtered, before he suddenly was… Grinning? “H-Hey, what the fuhuhuhuck is he doing?!” Zuke said, trying to hold back giggles. May then suddenly squeaked as well.

“O-Oh nohohohoho, o-our feet…!” May gasped. May always wondered if anyone would take advantage of that, since they were hanging outside the wall, nice and exposed. So far, the only thing that she ever felt was some people rub their dicks on her feet, or just cum on them. But nobody had thankfully ever tickled them… Until now. Just their fucking luck.

“O-Oh Asimov, they’re so cute when they squirm like this!” Rin said, raking his fingers down Zuke’s feet and scribbling away as he fucked his ass. Zuke would tighten up around him so nicely when he laughed…

“F-Fuck, why are you doing thihihihihihihis?!” Zuke cried, thrashing around as much as he could in his current predicament. “O-Oh, don’t griiiiiiind~!” he cried as Rin ground up against his prostate, still tickling away and making him laugh harder. Tears were running down his cheeks as he squealed.

“Ahahahahaha, quit it! Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuck!!!” May cried, tears running down her cheeks as well. She was also desperately moaning as Eve ate her pussy out. Two hands grew from the floor to tickle May’s feet, so that Eve was free to grope her ass while she ate her out. The way her cunt twitched was so cute…

“Indeed they are cute… Go between Zuke’s toes, that’s his weak spot~” Eve advised. Rin did just that, and Rin’s pupils turned to hearts when he saw him flail around. “Hold on, let me help you out-” Eve said as arms also grew below Zuke’s feet and grabbed his toes, pushing them against the wall so that they couldn’t curl up anymore.

“NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!!!” Zuke shrieked, his flailing renewed. His dreads were in his face as he howled with laughter. Unfortunately-

“H-He peed! Oh my…!” Rin gasped as he relentlessly tickled between his toes, raking his fingers down his soles. “O-Oh~!” he gasped as he filled Zuke’s ass with his vanilla seed. And to his surprise, Zuke came as well! He showed the poor little rocker some mercy, though, and finally stopped tickling him, Eve’s hands melting back into the floor.

Rin and Eve went out to the front, and looked at their adorable little rockers. May was hiccuping from laughing so hard, her eyes swirling. Zuke had tears streaming down his cheeks as he drooled, his face still twisted in a smile as he shivered.

“S-So cute… You gotta tell me more about his weak spots, Eve…” Rin said as he bent down and kissed Zuke’s forehead.

“Why don’t we discuss that on our way back, dear?” she said, ruffling May’s hair before they left. May and Zuke didn’t have any other visitors that day, and were let out to their cell early.

They knew it was messed up, but… They hoped that they would see them again. And soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, the next chapter will be back to the intense stuff for a bit, I just had to get this outta the way.
> 
> Rin 100% is infatuated with humans, and he is NOT a sub in this universe, at least with Zuke that is.
> 
> And Eve might be trying to get on Tatiana's good side to see if she can maybe... Take Mayday for herself~?


End file.
